1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit for generating accurate timing signals for computer clocking, and more particularly to a circuit including field effect transistor (FET) devices for producing accurate timing pulses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art contains numerous references describing circuits of various types for providing timing signals or pulses. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,719 issued July 13, 1976 to Sirocka et al entitled ELECTRONIC WATCH shows a circuit including an oscillator which produces reference pulses which are divided down and then applied to level converters and shaper circuits.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,935,475 issued Jan. 27, 1976 to Margolies entitled TWO-PHASE MOS SYNCHRONIZER describes an input circuit to a clock pulse circuit which includes an FET logic circuit and an output circuit which includes an inverter in series with an FET.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,072,932 issued Feb. 7, 1978 to Kitagawa et al entitled CLOCK GENERATOR FOR SEMICONDUCTOR MEMORY describes a timing generator circuit including a differential read clock generator consisting of an FET bistable amplifier and a differential voltage sensor.
The prior art does not teach an FET clock generating circuit including a constant current timing circuit which feeds a reference and feedback amplifier, an output of which is connected to a feedback difference amplifier providing an output through a pulse shaper.